Naruto's Harem V2
by hatomiha
Summary: since i was given ownership i fixed chapter 1 so its cut into 4 chapters enjoy. lemon and harem don't read if you cant handle it.
1. anko suprise

i don't own any Naruto characters, i wasn't the original owner of this one either

_**this has lemon in it**_

* * *

**Its also been 3 years since his last mission and he has long since gave up on Sakura.**

**It is valentines day and Naruto was walking through the market area.**

Everyone turns and says hi and he says hi back. Everything was going like it normally did until he accidentally bumped into Anko. He was surprised by what she did next she pulled her arms around him and gave him a great big hug. "Naruto I haven't seen you since last year," she says, but she never let him go from her hug.

"Well I've been busy since we last met," Naruto says.

"Are you sure because I can check with lady Tsunade," Anko says.

Then it suddenly dawned on him Anko was still hugging him and he blushed. "Why do you have to bring her into this," Naruto says, "oh and your still hugging me."

"I know," Anko says, "I just don't want another girl to snatch you away from me."

This makes Naruto blush even more."A-anko do you think we should celebrate valentines day together?" Naruto asks hesitantly, and with the last word if its even possible he started to blush more.

She said one simple word and Naruto's heart rocketed the one word was "yes".

**10 minutes later**

When they got to Naruto's place she felt like she was about to jump Naruto but she couldn't not now. They talked about how things were going and all, and finally when they finished Naruto looked her in the eye then leaned in to kiss her.

When Naruto's lips touched Anko's she moaned in pleasure. Naruto bit her lower lip asking to enter. She answered by biting his lower lip as if to say yes. Both tongues rocketed onto the others mouth, there tongues dancing with one another. Anko moaned again but it was stifled by his mouth.

They broke there kiss and Anko whined from his withdrawal to catch his breath. Anko's was so horny she that she removed her bra and pants. she then grabs his hand and puts it on her D sized boob. Naruto's eyes widen and he gives them a light squeeze. which is rewarded with a light moan from Anko.

Naruto starting to wonder how far she would let him go. So he removed one hand and lowered it down to her panties. Hen he didn't hear her object he slides his hand inside and pus one finger in starting to pump it in and out. Anko moans even louder. Which only spurred Naruto on, after a little Naruto adds another finger and starts pumping. She moans again and again, before he adds yet another finger and pumps them in and out. Anko almost moaning so loud its like shes screaming her moans.

Naruto the starts kissing her again to muffle her screams of joy. Anko's back bucks up and she had a mind blowing orgasm. Naruto stops kissing her and he removes her panties and shirt while she removed his cloths. What happened next was a surprise to Anko, Naruto started to kiss his way down her body starting at her neck. He only stopped to give her boobs a few extra kisses and licks then continues down stopping at her vagina. He looks up at her, his hot breath hitting her pussy, as if asking permission and she nods. Naruto started with kisses then licks the he started to nibble. Anko knew she was about to have another orgasm and a few seconds later she did.

She then tells Naruto that she was to eat his dick and he's more then happy to oblige. So she gets on her knees between his legs. She then see's she forgot his boxers and quickly removes them, immediately after you could her a pow as it hit her face. When she looked at it she would have swore he had three legs, the third being his dick the only difference is the thickness its not as fat as a foot but as fat as a fist and about 2 feet long.

Anko then grabs the stiffening dick and tries to unhinge her Jaw just to fit the head inside her mouth, after a while Anko has gotten it all down her throat and moaned Naruto was on the brink of cumming and asks, "Anko can i cum in your beautiful mouth?" all Anko' did to reply was let out a deep moan and then he started to cum. He was cumming for about 3 minute till he stopped and she took him out of her throat. To her astonishment he was still hard as a rock.

"C-can you put it inside me?" she asked.

Naruto's reply was grabbing her legs and putting one over his shoulder. He pressed the head of his dick on her vagina and then she said the magic words "please take me." and he then he started to push some of it in he heard her scream he would have stopped but she said "keep going". Naruto looked in her lust filled eyes and leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before starting to push his way in again.

He got about half of his dick in and has changed angles so he could plunge straight in. He leans down and starts to kiss her while he pushed the rest in to stifle her screams. Naruto didn't want to hurt her so he stopped she got mad and thrust herself up and took in the rest of his dick she could see it in her stomach. she was starting to get the fucked stupid look, so Naruto started to thrust and that did it for her and she had the fucked stupid face and Naruto kept at this for another hour and then groaned as he started to cum inside her.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Anko awakened to a watermelon sized belly and told Naruto that he was amazing. She was then surprised to see he was still hard so they did it 4 more times and Anko was a wreak and looked like she was about to give birth to triplets, but only to see Naruto was still hard as a rock 'damn his stamina!' she thought.

"Naruto I'm a wreak and my insides are sore I need to rest," Anko said.

"okay Anko," he said as he smiled at her warmly.

"Hang on I have the perfect way to see how long you can last," Anko said grinning evilly.

Then there was a knock on Naruto's door.

* * *

bet you didn't see the cliff hanger coming if you read the original you know how many spelling errors and punctuation i fixed.


	2. ino's stand

Fuki-chan: hi-hi hope you enjoy reading chapter two's remake as well. was that good Hatomi-sama?  
Hatomi: yes but i want Chey-chan to do the disclaimer okay  
Fuki-chan: okay whose doing the outro?Hatomi: you'll see Fuki-chan, Chey-chan disclaimer please  
Chey-chan: Hatomi-sensei does not own Naruto or the original story,he does how ever own the rewrite of this series.

* * *

**Naruto's home**

Naruto and Anko looked at each other then back at the door. "Naruto, are you home I need to talk to you," says Ino through the door.

Anko looked back at Naruto and smiled and nodded her head. she then disappeared some where with all her cloths. "yeah, can you give me a second i need to get dressed. I just got out of the shower." Naruto says.

"Okay, but hurry up," Ino says. Naruto put everything back on except his underwear and went to answer the door.

"Hey Ino what are you doing here? Oh and do come in," Naruto says to her.

"Thank you Naruto, I came when Sakura told me you gave up on her," Ino says while walking into his place.

Naruto smiles at this and says, "So you wanted to see me because I wasn't chasing anyone anymore."

Ino blushes and says, "Well yes, I wanted to see if you would like to see an old friend."

Naruto walks up to her and wraps his arms around her. This motion caused Ino to blush even more. Ino then starts to hug him back 'oh my god i can feel the outline of his dick' she thought. Naruto then leans and whispers in her ear, "do you want a kiss to."

That causes Ino to blush even more and Naruto sees this and smiles. "I'll take your blush deepening as a yes," Naruto says while he leans down and kisses her on the lips. she moans into his mouth.

Naruto then bit her lower lip asking for entrance and she bit his to say yes. Naruto's tongue then shoots out and starts roaming her mouth Ino moans but its stifled by Naruto's mouth. Naruto moves one arm up to her head and the other down to her butt. He then squeezes her butt and she moans into his mouth again.

Naruto picks Ino up and carries her to the living room. He sits down with her on his lap and she wraps her legs around him. Naruto then starts to kiss her more deeply and firmly. This caused Ino to moan into his mouth louder.

They both move there heads back to get some air. Naruto looks her strait in her lust filled eyes and she into his. Naruto then starts to take off Ino's shirt and bra and Ino removed his shirt. Naruto then starts to kiss her neck savagely witch make her moan loudly. He then grabs one of her boobs and squeezes it and she moans again. Naruto feels her temperature rising and starts to kiss his way down her neck and down to her other boob and starts to suck, nibble, and lick her boob. She lets out a deep moan and says, "Naruto please ask me to be your valentine before we go any further."

"Okay, Ino will you be my valentine?" Naruto asks.

"YES!" she yells as he starts to pinch and twist her nipple.

Naruto cant help but smile at this. She looks at him and asks, "Naruto can I taste your dick, please?"

This took Naruto by surprise. He looked her in the eye and then says, "sure."

Ino sits on her knees and starts taking Naruto's pants and boxers off. She is surprised to hear it hit her face and looks at his giant dick in wonder. Little did this virgin know that her and Naruto were being watched. 'if i had to unhinge my jaw to get that in my mouth then she's not even going to get the head in' Anko thought. But then she was proved wrong and her jaw dropped Ino didn't even unhinge her jaw and still it fit.

Ino started to lick suck and bob her head up and down on his dick. Naruto let out a girthy moan. Ino started to smile a little. "can I try something?" Naruto asked and Ino nodded.

Anko smiled at what Naruto just asked and thought, 'he's going to make her deep throat him'

Naruto put both hands on her head. He then started to thrust and push her head down. He groaned at pleasure. Ino however was surprised and then she started to think 'holy shit he's having me deep throat him' she moaned and started to move her head down also. When it was all in her mouth. Anko thought 'holy shit how can she do that even though she's a virgin'. Ino started to lick his over sized balls and he moaned.

Anko was starting to get pissed off at this but it was her idea.

"Ino... I'm... CUMMING," Naruto said yelling the last part. She could feel his cock twitch in her throat and then start to pour his cum into her throat. Ino was surprised how long he was cumming. When he was done he started to pull out. Ino had a glazed look in her eyes as some of Naruto's cum spills out of her mouth.

Naruto then started to remove her pants and panties. When he was done he seen how hot and wet she was. Naruto looked at Ino for permission and she nodded. Naruto started to kiss, lick and eat her vagina. she moaned at his actions. Naruto flicked his tongue in and out of her vagina. She entangled her hands in his hair. she then yelled "Naruto... oh... yes... yes... yes!" with that last yes her back bowed and she had her first orgasm. Naruto lapped every drop of her juices.

"Naruto," Ino whispers, "please take my virginity." Naruto's eyes grow wide as she said that she's a virgin. He stands and starts to passionately kiss her. His dick about to enter her vagina and he thrust. 'its so tight' he thought. she half moaned half screamed into his mouth Naruto knew she would but when he looked down he seen something he hadn't blood.

Naruto stops moving in and breaks the kiss, "are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asks stupidly.

"Yes, Naruto make love with me it feels so good," Ino says, after she said that Naruto started kissing her again. He also started pushing more of his dick into her and soon her screams turned into full on moans. When they had gotten it all in he said, "Ino look at your stomach." when she did she had an orgasm because his dick was stretching her stomach. He started to thrust slowly then picked up spread and after 5 minutes she had the most beautiful fucked stupid look on her face.

After about another 45 minutes Ino came back from lala land to hear Naruto yell, "Ino... I'm gonna cum!" when she heard this she started to have one orgasm after another. When this happened Naruto made a girthy moan and started to cum. he continued to cum for 5 minutes when he was done he backed out of a girl that looked 5 months pregnant.

Naruto then turns his attention to her nice plump ass and he lifted her up and thrust down into her ass she let out a loud scream at this and she screamed, "YES FUCK ME, FUCK ME, YES YOU CAN FUCK ME WHEN EVER AND HOW EVER YOU WANT!"

At that Naruto started to thrust down the tightness was unbearable but her got it all in and moved in and out till Ino had the fucked stupid look again. after another 20 minutes of this Naruto started to cum which bloated her up even more once he was done he looked at her and smiled she looked about 8 months pregnant with twins. after she snapped out of it she looked at Naruto's still hard dick. "Ino your back, right?" he asks.

"Naruto your still hard," she says, "lets keep going."

After 4 more round she said "Naruto I'm sore and your still so hard."

"What should we do Ino-chan?" Naruto asks.

When Naruto asked her this she started to blush. "we could have someone join in," she said.

"Like Anko," Naruto says with a smile bigger then any she had ever seen.

"Whats with that grin Naruto" she asked.

Just then Anko walked out of her hiding place and waved.

* * *

Seto-san: dun dun dun, evil cliff hanger here mwahaha.  
Hatomi: perfect outro is Seto-san's forte.  
Fuki-chan: w-why did you do another cliff hanger?  
Chey-chan: Fuki nee-Chan its obvious why.  
Hatomi: and we will tell you after the next chapter is released Fuki-chan.


	3. shizune's fantasy

Fuki-chan: Welcome to chapter 3  
Hatomi: Thanks Fuki, Chey your turn  
Chey-chan: I know, Hatomi-sensei does not own Naruto, he has been given this fanfic so you can keep reading it.

* * *

**Naruto's home**

"When did she get here?" Ino asked.

"I was already here and had just finish with Naruto, about 11 times before you got here. I came up with the same conclusion you did," Anko said.

Ino stares at Anko then at him and says "okay, I guess since we already had the idea," Anko and Naruto looked at each other and smiled, "we should go find someone else who's sad but nice."

"Oh and Naruto stay here we'll send them to you okay?" Anko asked.

"Fine," Naruto sighed and with that Anko and Ino went to find someone for Naruto to fuck.

Anko and Ino were debating about who they should bring back then they found and agreed to take Shizune back. "Hey Shizune how have you been?" They both asked her at the same time.

"Hey Anko. hey Ino. good, how about you?" Shizune asked not looking them in the eye.

"Good, whatcha doing today?" Anko asked.

"Nothing, why?" Shizune asks now looking at Anko.

"No reason," Anko says, "so hows your boyfriend?"

Right when Anko said that Shizune started to bawl. "h-h-he d-dumped m-m-mee," Shizune cried into Anko's shoulder. 'just as I thought' Anko thought.

"Shh shh shh shh, its okay," Anko said, "how about we go get Naruto and we can take you out and cheer you up."

"W-wait N-Naruto's back," Shizune says, shocked that she's missed the blonde haired boy, she blushes, "I was s-supposed to find N-Naruto and take him to Tsunade."

**3 minutes after the girls find Shizune**

Naruto's sitting on the couch wearing a black ninja uniform, still hard from having Anko and Ino, when he hears a knock on his door. "who is it!" Naruto yells even though he already knows who it is.

"Its Anko, Me, and Shizune," Ino says at Shizune's Naruto perked up, "Naruto if your not dressed then get dressed and come out here, okay."

"Alright Ino I'm coming," Naruto says.

"So why did you want me to come out?" Naruto says then looks at Shizune 'she's been crying why?' Naruto thought.

"Naruto were taking Shizune out for dinner because her boyfriend just broke up with her," Ino says while winking at him Naruto gets the message.

"That's terrible were do you want to go Shizune?" Naruto asks.

"Ichiraku's Ramen Shop would be okay," Shizune says and starts to blush.

**after they eat at Ichiraku's**

"Shizune do you want to stay at my place tonight?" Naruto asks her trying to put their plan into action.

"S-sure Naruto," Shizune says not crying anymore and she starts to blush bright red and everyone seen this.

"Well have fun you two and Naruto good luck," Anko says mischievously. Naruto and Shizune blushed when she said that. Naruto and Shizune told Ino good bye and left for his place.

**Naruto's house a few minutes later**

When they got inside Shizune jumped him and said, "Naruto please fuck me." she has a begging look in her eyes.

"As you wish," Naruto says smiling on the inside. Naruto then starts to kiss her passionately. He squeezes her butt and earns a low moan. He lightly slaps her butt and she moans he takes advantage of her moan and deepens their kiss she moans again. Naruto bits her lower lip and she bits his his their tongues fight for dominance. Shizune moans as Naruto wraps his arms around her and squishes her against him.

'holy shit is he even wearing boxers?' Shizune thought. Shizune wraps her legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto loosens his grip on her and she whines into his mouth. Naruto put his hand up her shirt thinking there was a bra but was shocked to feel a seal. he broke there kiss and Shizune whined that it wasn't fair.

He took her shirt off and ripped the seal she was about to say no but to late her boobs fell out and Naruto looked at them hungrily. Shizune giggled and asked, "d-do you want them?"

"YES!" Naruto yelled. Naruto started to suck, lick, and nibble her nipples he also squeezed them softly. Shizune moaned loudly and Naruto adventured her body with his hands moving it down and put his hand in her pants feeling just how wet she was. To his surprise, she was so wet her panties were soaked.

Naruto smiled and removed his shirt, pants and boxers. She removed her pants and panties and said, "Naruto I want to taste you."

"As you wish," Naruto said. She smiled at the thought of having his dick in her mouth.

**Five minutes later**

Shizune has just got three inches in her mouth she grabbed Naruto's waist and trust her head forward, by doing that she got half in. She took all but the head out and slammed her face down again this time taking all but 2 inches in her throat she pulls out a little and thrusts her head down taking him all in. "Shizune can I try something please?" Naruto groans.

She looked up at him and nodded. Naruto is glad and takes her head and starts power fucking her head supplying chakra to his dick to give him more pleasure 'thank you nine tails for this idea' Naruto thought. After power fucking her face for about 30 minutes he cam. 'if his dick had been at the top i wouldn't be able to swallow all his cum' Shizune thought as she drank down all his cum.

Naruto pulls out and grabs her boobs gently and puts his dick between them. She moves her chest up and down his dick, after 5 minute she put some in her mouth, another 45 minutes passed and he cam.

Naruto kneels between her legs and starts to eat her vagina, nibble her clit, and lick both. After 2 minutes she bucked up and screamed in ecstasy.

"Are you sure you want me to continue?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto we've come to far to stop now," She says.

"I just don't want to hurt you," Naruto says.

"Its fine just do it already," Shizune said.

**Its 9:00 pm**

"And don't hold back Naruto no matter what I say you keep going okay?" shizune asked. Naruto nods in understanding before covering his dick with chakra and thrusts into Shizune. She silently screams. 'she's soo tight and feels soo good' Naruto thought.

At the beginning she was screaming at him to take his giant dick out of her. Naruto would have listened to her but remembered what she said. "I'm sorry shizune but you told me not to hold back or stop no matter how much you want me to," Naruto says almost crying because he doesn't want to hurt her.

"At least let me get used to it for a second, please Naruto please," Shizune begged.

"okay, I'll let you get used to it," Naruto says while leaning in to give her a kiss.

**A minute later**

"okay Naruto I'm ready," Shizune said.

Naruto thrust his dick completely in. Shizune screamed in ecstasy. "OH YES NARUTO YES!" shizune screamed. after about 5 minutes her eyes rolled back and her tongue hung out of her mouth like an idiot and Naruto knew this look from Anko and Ino he had officially fucked her stupid.

Naruto changed angles a few times and after a half hour he couldn't take how tight she was and started to cum. Naruto only came once while shizune was still hung in ecstasy land.

Naruto still had her impaled on his dick when she came out of it she looked down and seen two big things first Naruto's dick second her stomach. she yelped in surprise and jerked on Naruto's dick, Naruto groaned at the feeling. Shizune smiled now its her turn to have fun with him and hear him moan.

She did it again and again till Naruto looked up at her grabbed her waist and started grinding and pounding her womb into nothing more then a fuck hole for him to use only. Naruto then did something different he moved his hand down and massaged her clit, she moaned in pleasure. He then pressed and pinched and lightly twisted it.

Her eyes rolled back but Naruto started to kiss her before her tongue fell out and kissed her stupid sexy face till he came inside her again. Naruto pulled out and stuck his dick between her ass and fucked her hard he really took her word to that extent. Shizune never lost that fucked dumb look through out this and Naruto came inside her ass making her looked even more pregnant. 'more of her to love' Naruto thought devilishly.

she came back to herself after a while and they fucked 4 more times. "Naruto lets get some sleep before tomorrow i have to take you to see Tsunade," the sore shizune said, "and Naruto please wait till i have gotten over being sore to fuck me again." with that they both went to sleep.

Naruto was dreaming about one thing that night him getting ready to fuck Tsunade the next day.

* * *

Seto-san: there we didn't leave with a cliff hanger.


	4. Tsunade's input

Fuki-chan: wee! last chapter till your ideas Hatomi-sama!  
Hatomi: we are introducing the end of the remake after this chapter hope you like it  
Chey-chan: congrats sensei i hope you do well, and Hatomi-sensei lays no ownership to Naruto!

* * *

**The next day.**

"Shizune wake up," Naruto says.

"One more minute," Shizune says.

"Shizune not one more minute we need to go now or you'll get into trouble," Naruto says.

"ok ok I'm up," Shizune says.

**Five minutes later**

"Shizune will you send Naruto in," Tsunade says.

"yes lady Tsunade," Shizune says, "NARUTO."

"yeah, Ba-chan" Naruto said full of energy._ (Ba-chan means grandma if i remember correctly)_

"I see your very active today Naruto," Tsunade says with a big grin on her face and trying not to laugh, "did you sleep well last night and don't call me that."

Naruto didn't know but Tsunade knew everything that happened the day before and was wondering what Naruto would do next.

"sure thing Ba-chan," Naruto says with a big ass grin.

"Naruto I said don't call me that," Tsunade said her grin turning into an frown.

"why cant I call you Ba-chan, Ba-chan," Naruto says.

"Naruto stop calling me that or else," Tsunade says.

"or else what Ba-chan," Naruto says.

"or else you wont get what you want," Tsunade says her grin returning.

"do you know what I want then?" Naruto asks.

"yes I do Naruto," Tsunade says, "you want me."

right after she said that Naruto's face went blood red "h...how did you kn-know t-that?" Naruto asks.

"ha lets just say I have my ways," Tsunade says, "but don't worry I'm fine with what you were thinking, your still just a kid."

"no I'm not," Naruto mutters to himself.

"what was that i didn't quite hear you," Tsunade says.

"I'm not a kid!" Naruto yells at her.

"that's it Naruto be aggressive," Tsunade says her grin breaking into a full on smile.

"what are you smiling about!" Naruto yells.

"what are you talking about what smile," Tsunade says innocently.

"why are you looking at me l...like that," Naruto says starting to worry.

Tsunade walks up to Naruto and bends over and gives him a kiss on the lips, "did you like my kiss Naruto."

"yes yes I did," Naruto says while leaning into get another kiss. Tsunade was taken by surprise and backed away but to late he grabbed her head and slammed there lips together. Tsunade moaned.

Naruto started smiling inside 'now she knows what it feels like to be defenseless' he thought. Tsunade moved her hand towards his pants and stuck her hand in them. Naruto was surprised by that 'so she wants to play hard ball' he thought 'two can play at that'. he put one hand on her boobs and the other he used to finger her. she moaned a low whisper "yes, Naruto, yes."

Tsunade pulled Naruto's pants down and gave him a blow job while he licked her vagina. at first Naruto was beating her at licking then Tsunade over powered him. by deep throating him from the second she put his humungous dick in her mouth Naruto came 5 minutes later. 'she's definitely a pro' Naruto thought. 'I'm surprised I could fit his dick in my mouth' Tsunade thought.

Naruto didn't care any more he grabbed her and positioned himself at her vagina and thrust forward with deadly force. Tsunade right away went into a fucked stupid trance. 'she's so tight' Naruto thought 'at this rate I'm going to cum in 5 or 6 minutes'. Naruto moved her into 3 different positions in that time and came. even after he came he still pounded her with no mercy. Naruto came 3 more times then pulled out and aimed it towards her asshole. Naruto pulled back 1 foot then rammed his dick into her ass with an earth shattering force.

Naruto pushed in and out till he came that was when Tsunade came back and she looked at him with lust filled but pleading eyes hoping he would stop but he didn't. he took it as 'harder Naruto harder' and that's what happened he rammed harder and harder. Tsunade had a body exploding orgasm which made her go back to being fucked stupid.

Naruto came 2 more times then pulled out moved his dick to her mouth and stuck it in she snapped out of it and looked at him angrily but she started to deep throat him and after 8 or 9 minutes he came. Tsunade began to move her head off his dick but he grabbed her hair and slammed her head down while thrusting forward. Tsunade's eyes rolled into the back of her head 'more give me more' she thought. he came 1 more time in her throat pulled out and fucked her boobs. he came 3 times and stopped. Tsunade came back again and begged for more so they did every thing again 3 more times.

"Naruto I'm now your slut you can fuck me when ever and where ever you want," Tsunade said.

"wait your not sore," he asked.

"I'm stronger the other girls you fucked Naruto."

"ok how about here and now one more time different this time."

"fine just don't go crazy"

"ok"

Naruto grabbed her and sat down in her seat positioned himself and used chakra did the same earth shattering thrust but multiplied by 5 for how much chakra he used. Tsunade came right away. "I'm disappointed in you, you cam immediately after i did this," Naruto said teasingly.

Naruto keeps his dick surrounded by chakra while he pounds into her entering her womb and smile. "what an amazing feel," Naruto said devilishly as Tsunade's back was bowed and her womb was gripping his dick.

"a-ahh Naruto! you to big for in there!" Tsunade moans as she drools.

"what happened to however I want," Naruto says as he pounds his dick into her womb.

her eyes go blank rolling back as she has continuous orgasms not knowing where one began and another ended. Naruto reaches around and plays with her breasts as his dick gets buried into her womb as he fills her again.

"mm what a beautiful sight," Naruto says as he pulls out and gets dressed putting Tsunade's clothes back on as she passed out. when Naruto is leaving he hears a knock on the door. 'shit I might have just got caught' Naruto thought before quickly leaping out the window heading to the Namikaze compound.

* * *

Seto-san: we added some and changed a little hope you still like it though  
Hatomi: please leave a review and favorite/alert if you want to know when i add more


	5. misunderstanding

Fuki-chan: Welcome everyone to Hatomi-sama's big break of starting his idea of how it goes from here.  
Hatomi: thank you Fuki-chan.  
Chey-chan: Sensei doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

**Namikaze compound**  


Naruto walks into his fathers old home and looks around. 'why did i come her?' he thought to himself as he walked around the Namikaze compound.  
he walks around for a few minutes then see's a scroll. 'huh? i thought they took all the scrolls from in here why is this here?' he thought as he walked over and pulls out a box opening it seeing a couple of scrolls. 'what the hell is this?' he opens the scroll the closes it smiling as he grabs all three scrolls and puts them into a sealed scroll for safe keeping's. 'what luck i must have' Naruto thinks as he puts the scroll away and starts to leave the compound. Naruto feels everything go black as someone knocks him out.

**hours later**

Naruto wakes up and groans in pain. "ugh, what the hell hit me?"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but what where you doing in the Namikaze compound?" a familiar female voice asks.

"i don't know, now can you show yourself?" Naruto asked irritated.

"of course i can," Kurenai says as she walks out into Naruto's view.

"hello Kurenai-chan," Naruto says smiling, "why did you knock me out?"

"you were trespassing into the Namikaze compound," was Kurenai's reply.

"no Tsunade said i could," Naruto says as he stands up, "where did you put my scroll?"

"Naruto-kun now why would i tell you that?" Kurenai says as she looks into his eyes.

"wait a second your here because of Anko aren't you," Naruto says as he moves towards her.

"w-what no," she looks away as Naruto smiles.

"yes it is why else would you look away when you answered," Naruto says as she looks at him blushing.

"w-why did you choose Anko and not me?" she asks looking into his eyes.

"Kurenai, do you love me?" Naruto asks as he looks at her blushing slightly.

"m-maybe but it doesn't matter how i feel you have Anko so I'm nothing to you..." she says looking away.

his reply to this was to gently lift her chin and kiss her lips deeply. she was surprised by his actions but soon melted into the kiss as he wrapped his arm around her and pulls her close to him. they kiss that way for a minute then break apart leaving her with a deep blush as she pants

"N-Naruto, what was that for?" Kurenai asks him.

"i did it to make you happy," Naruto smiles as kurenai blushes brighter.

"N-Naruto what about Anko?" she asks.

"she didn't tell you that she's been trying to get others in bed with me," he says, "her reasoning is that one girl alone cant handle me."

"s-so if i want Naruto... i have to share him?" she asks looking into his eyes.

"unless you want me to fuck you even after your sore then yes," he replies.

"i think i will share then," she blushes as she pushes him onto the ground and kisses his neck slowly.

he smiles and blushes whispering seductively in her ear, " once you've had my dick inside you no one else will satisfy you."

she blushes taking his clothes off shirt then pants, she stops when she see's his boxers bulging out and sits on his face as she frees his dick. 'what a perfect monster his dick is' she thought as Naruto pulls out her kunai and cuts open her clothes. sniffing then licking her pussy. "eep" Kurenai blushes and licks his dick slowly.

he lifts his head up pushing his tongue into her pussy causing her to let out a moan. she tries to take the head of his dick in her mouth to muffle her moans. 'i-it tastes so strange' she takes in most of him then gags a little feeling Naruto message her asshole with chakra in his fingers. 'i-it seems so nasty but it feels so good'.

Naruto flips and thrusts is dick down her throat repeatedly as he worms his tongue into her as far as he can. her screams are drown out by the sub-conscientiously sucking kurenai, her eyes get a little dim as Naruto pushes two fingers with chakra into her ass. she squeezes his tongue and fingers inside her slowly going insane with his monstrous dick in her throat, his fingers in her ass, and his tongue rolling around her clit.

Naruto pulls back for a second to give her air then thrusts back into her throat causing her to squirt all over his face and tongue. he pulls his tongue out covered by her juice.

she moans and sucks on his dick causing him to cum in the back of her throat as he pulls his dick out she swallows his cum and pants. he smiles and whispers into her ear, "get onto your hands and knees."

she nods and blushes getting onto her knees and hands as he positions himself behind her and laces some of the kyuubi's chakra into his dick as he grabs her waist and slams his dick into her hard entering her deepest parts in one thrust. "mmm what a tight, delicious, and wet pussy you have here," Naruto whispers into her ear as he lets her hips go and reaches around her rubbing her chest as he rams into her pussy with the kyuubi's chakra covering him.

she screams as her eyes almost roll back completely as she screams in pleasure as her pussy squirts with each of his thrusts. he groans and squeezes her chest as he rams his dick into her harder causing her head to buck back and her to scream lustfully each time.

"you feel very dirty inside kurenai," Naruto whispers seductively, "would you like my dick to clean your inside?"

"y-yesh!" she screams as her juices keep flying out and hitting the floor as he adds even more chakra making her scream inaudibly.

"you looks so happy kurenai," he says smiling as his dick throbs inside her while he pounds into her pussy relentlessly.

her eyes fool back as her pussy clamps down harder then anything Naruto has felt before and twitches around his dick as she has a mind blowing orgasm on his monstrous dick. 'oh my god his dick f-feels mmm' she thinks as she feels his warm cum shooting into her womb causing her to pass out.

* * *

Seto-san: Hatomi-san put a lot of thought into this chapter.  
Hatomi: yes, yes i did Seto-san i hope the readers like it.  
Nari-kun: Shut up you two god your like a fan boy Seto just do your job and stop being a fucking suck up! Hatomi-san your just... awkward so go back to writing your story.


	6. the truth

Fuki-chan: Welcome everyone to Hatomi-sama's new chapter.  
Hatomi: there will be no new characters this chapter.  
Chey-chan: Sensei does not own Naruto at all.

* * *

While kurenai is sleeping Naruto decides to take this time to read one of the scrolls he found at his fathers compound.

`Naruto you might not understand this the first time you read it, i am writing this to you just before sealing the demon fox into you. I hope you will be treated like the hero you are. I will always love you Naruto one day you will become the hokage i know it. You will surpass me and your mother and defeat any foe in your way when the time comes. I am giving my life to protect you an my village. Please forgive me, you are the last Namikaze and last Uzumaki you will have trouble I'm sure, but over time you must re-populate the other scrolls i have left you in this box will help you along your path. I hope you will find a way to do this because i believe in you Naruto. Under the laws of Konoha you must have more then one wife. Love your father, Minato Namikaze.`

Naruto looked at the letter and smiled softly. Kurenai pops up behind him just as he finishes reading the scroll and rolls it back up sealing it away.

She tackles him from behind and kisses his cheek, "Naruto you ready for more?"

He smiles as her hand reaches down and wraps her fingers around his dick as she presses her breast into his back. Stroking his dick slowly as she kisses his neck.

"Naruto your dick is so lively," She giggles wrapping her other hand around it so his dick is surrounded by her gripping hands causing him to gasp and moan.

She licks his neck as she rubs her breast into his back stroking him faster as Naruto feels his chakra spike and he pulls her hand off his dick as his body is surrounded in red chakra. He flips around and rams into her womb with demon like strength causing her body to whip back and spasm as the red chakra surrounding him seeps into her body causing her to drool. "n-naruto your hnn... so amazing."

He smirks as he pounds his dick into her womb deeply causing her to buck wildly. 'it feels so good i might die from pleasure' She thinks.

Her legs lock behind him as she drools. The red chakra envelopes them both as Naruto starts to pound into her like a wild animal. She screams his name bucking wildly as Naruto gripped onto her pounding into her womb as hard as he can with the amount of chakra he is using.

She drools screaming his name repeatedly as her mind goes blank only thinking of how she wanted... no, needed him, and how good his dick felt.

Naruto keeps pounding into her womb grunting from how tight she is from having a continuous orgasm on his dick. "Kurenai your gripping my dick so hard I'm about to cum," he tells her.

she doesn't reply but her body moves around as if trying to milk his dick her mind still blank just thinking 'more must have more of Naruto'

Naruto groans and slams his whole dick into her the base smashing against her pelvis as his dick starts to shoot multiple strings of his thick, hot, creamy cum into her womb. Her body starts to shake as she drools more, her juices covering his dick and seeps down his leg.

She slowly falls asleep as Naruto pulls out and spreads her asshole with his fingers as he sees her shifting slightly. he looks down and puts the head of his dick at the entrance of it pushing in slowly spreading her around his dick. She murmurs in her sleep, "Naruto its dirty there."

He smiles as she dreams about him stuffing her ass. He kisses his sleeping partner as he thrusts into her ass slowly. "hnn Naruto if you do it there i cant have your baby," she moans in her sleep.

Naruto smile as he thinks of how she would look with a swollen belly riding his dick. he groans and smashes his dick into her gripping ass as he puts his lips to her chest and sucks on her beautiful nipple. she moans and squirms in her sleep.

He thrusts his giant dick into her ass grunting as she slowly opens her eyes, "hnn Naruto why in there? it feels weird Naruto my ass feels weird."

He sucks on her nipple and swirls his tongue around it causing her to buck.

"I-I love your dick Naruto please use me use me until i die I'm your slutty little cum trashcan," She moans out as his dick spreads her more and more.

He smiles and kisses her as he starts to slam into her faster and harder. she screams as her ass grips him harder and her pussy squirts her juices onto him. he growls and releases wave after wave of thick stringy cum into her ass.

He smiles at her and kisses her lips passionately. She kisses him back as he pulls his dick out of her ass and pushes into her pussy laying on his back with her on top. He rubs her back slowly as she breaks the kiss nuzzling into his chest slowly falling asleep soon after Naruto follows still buried inside her.

**During one month time**

in the month he had read every scroll and was surprised by each scroll he practices the jutsu's inside each of them with clones learning about special seals and special ways to remove seals, he learned more attacks and defense's, he found another scroll hidden within one of them and opens it seeing a fox sage contract. he read it and went into mind-scape, "kyuubi what do i have to do to be a fox sage?"

**"the only way is to go to the foxes dimension and talk there" **was his reply.

"how do i get there?" Naruto asks.

**"read the contract it tells you,"**kyuubi replied, with that Naruto left mind-scape and read the contract doing a jutsu that transported him into the fox dimension with the contract as he walks over to a human looking fox with a golden tail.

"let me be a fox sage," Naruto says to the female in front of him.

_"you have great potential i will grant you the power of the foxes all you need to do is sign the contract," _she said with a serious look, _"when you summon it will be someone like me but also not me."_

He nods and stabs his finger signing the contract in his blood then backs up and bows to her. "how is it that i summon the foxes?"

She shows him the jutsu used to summon the foxes and he nods leaving the world with the contract. When he gets back he practices his new summoning for a week and the other jutsu's he has seen or was told of by the summons.

**End of the month**

He has almost mastered the jutsu's and he dispels his clones. 'time to go see Tsunade' he thinks and shu-shines to the hokage tower hearing Tsunade and everyone he has had a relationship with arguing and asking where he has been. Naruto opens the door and walks in seeing everyone turn to see him.

* * *

Seto-san: Hatomi-san is very nice to you right now please do him a favor and review this chapter.  
Nari-kun: Seto what did i say about doing that bull shit to get on Hatomi's good side.  
Hatomi: thank you Nari, and thank you Seto-san I'm done down here I will be at the top only and leave down here to you two.


	7. suprising

Fuki-chan: Hello i love this series, i hope you do to.  
Hatomi: Thanks Fuki-chan. _smiles weekly_  
Fuki/Chey-chan: Hatomi-sama/sensei please dont be sad, he is sorry for the short chapter, he is having life problems.  
Chey-chan: Hatomi-sensei doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

**hokage tower**

"Naruto!" All the girls yell then jump him except Shizune and Tsunade, "we missed you."

"I know you did, now can you please get off me now?" Naruto laughs and looks at them all noticing a slight bulge in all except Tsunade's belly.

"Why were you looking for me?" He asks looking at them all noticing Shizune staying back as the girls get off him.

"We needed to tell you something," they said giggling.

"what is that?" Naruto smiles warmly.

"We're pregnant," Anko says giggling, "so where were you?"

"I was out training sorry for not telling you all," He says hugging them then heads to Shizune.

"I'm sorry that i didn't tell you Shizu..." he gets cut off by shizune turning her head back to him smacking him then pressing her lips to his.

he kisses her and wraps her in his arms causing everyone to whine then all except Tsunade, Naruto, and Shizune leave as Naruto and Shizune kiss each other deeper. Tsunade coughs and Shizune breaks away blushing. "Tsunade we need to talk," he says turning to her.

"About what Naruto?" she looks at him and shizune walks out.

"about my future," He says walking over to her, "are you also?"

"no I'm not and I'm guessing you know," she says.

"about having more then one wife yes i do," he says.

"ok its true you have already got females pregnant and there are more that want you," she says with a straight face.

"thought so bye," he says shu-shining away.

**The training grounds later that day**

He walks around the training grounds then hears a female yelling. 'who is training here at a time like this.' He wonders and goes to watch.

Tenten and a girl about 15 he has never seen before with silver hair and orange eyes wearing an all black ninja uniform, where both holding kunai and breathing heavily before the silver haired girl turns and throws the kunai at him. The kunai flies right past his head and he smiles.

"What are you staring at fox face," She flashes next to him and he looks at her.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks as he looks at her.

"Nehana," She flashes away completely as Tenten walks over with a few cuts but not deep ones.

"Naruto I heard you disappeared, what happened?" She asks.

"Oh i was just training and learning things," He says smiling.

"Oh, can i see?" She looks at him hopefully.

"Sure why not," He smiles and jumps down thinking 'what should i do first.'

"Come on show me," She says.

"Ok-ok," He smiles and does a few quick hand signs and a human fox female gender small waist and looking to be about 12 and looks at him.

"You summoned sir, how may I help you?" The fox girl asks.

"First tell me your name," He smiles as Tenten looks at him surprised.

"Chichara," She bows.

"I was summoning you to show my friend one of my friends my new techniques," He smiles, "your dismissed Chichara."

She disappears and Tenten composes herself. "Anything else you learned?" She asks.

"Yes i have," He moves closer and does a few hand seals and smiles as a orange chakra covers his hands and he touches her shoulder healing her as she blushes sensing a weird feeling.

"N-Naruto what did you do, I feel weird," She pants blushing bright red.

"What do you mean Tenten?" He asks innocently.

She blushes and tackles him whispering in his ear, "you did something that made my body feel weird."

He falls back with her on top and wraps her in his arms licking her neck slowly as he softly rubs her ass. Her breathing gets rigid as she presses her body into his. He squeezes her ass and presses his lips into hers kissing her deeply.

She kisses back closing her eyes as she pants into his lips. He grinds against her as he slips his tongue into her mouth licking hers causing her to moan loudly into his lips. She grinds back as she tries to fight his tongue for dominance but is losing. She grips onto him as he squeezes and rubs her ass grinding faster.

She squirms around and moans more her body feeling even hotter as she feels her mind slipping.

He smiles swirling his tongue and rolling her onto her back with him on top her legs wrapping around him as she melts into him sucking on his tongue both of them are in so much heat of passion neither notice that their being watched.

He breaks the kiss and pulls her shirt off, then grabs her ass lifting her up and pulls her bra off whispering, "Do you like the attention I'm giving you?"

she nods as he presses her back into a tree and leans down licking her chest. She moans and blushes wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

Seto-san: Hatomi-san would like reviews.  
Nari-kun: Hatomi is very sad go ahead and pm him asking why.


End file.
